The invention relates to a quick-change system for a tool holder, comprising a machine-side receiving fixture to which a tool holder can be secured.
In a quick-change system for a tool holder, a tool holder, which is configured to receive a tool, for instance a milling tool, can be detachably fastened to a machine-side receiving fixture. In this way, various tools already fastened in a tool holder can be fastened to the machine-side receiving fixture by means of a changer.
In many cases, a robot is used for the handling of the tool holder.
In previous systems, it was necessary for the tool holder to be introduced into a suitable recess on the receiving fixture in order to thereby ensure an accurate angular alignment. To this end, a combination of a driving web and a groove or a combination of a feather key and a groove, for instance, has hitherto been used.
This requires, however, that either the tool changer, i.e. the robot, for example, by itself guarantees an accurate angular alignment of the tool holder in order to meet the predefined angular position, or else the tool holder is firstly introduced into the associated depression of the receiving fixture and is then rotated to the point where, for instance, the driving web and the groove are in mutual alignment.
In the first case, a very precise robot design and low flexibility are necessary, which leads to higher robot costs. In the second case, a significantly more complicated movement mechanism and a higher time requirement in the tool change are obtained.